coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 262 (17th June 1963)
Plot Elsie returns from Blackpool with suitcases in hand to a series of questions and insinuations from Ena. She insists she's been in Poulton-Le-Fylde, not Blackpool. Lucille tries to cover for Concepta's absence and is tearfully forced to tell Harry that she let slip to her that the move to Ireland is off. She admits she's walked out and doesn't know where she is. Dennis is cool towards Elsie, even when she gives him a present of cufflinks. Harry searches for Concepta, asking Val to keep an eye on Lucille. Len has also returned, annoyed that he missed Arthur Forsyth-Jones. Harry is too distracted with worry to ask if he enjoyed his holiday. Val tries to comfort an upset Lucille. Hearing Christoper cry reminds Harry about the last time Concepta ran off and he finds her on the swings at the Red Rec again. He tells her that he can't leave Weatherfield as it's his home. Florrie sees them and interrupts their conversation as she witters on about the furniture. Concepta walks off again. Dennis tells Elsie that he knows she was in Blackpool with Len and refuses to believe her denials. Ken complains about David's monetary rewards when Frank goes on about it. He also has hassle with Ethel Tyson, his tenant above the shop, who is two months in arrears. Martha has also returned and tries to boast about Lily's house and furnishings. Ena sees through her talk. Jack drops Minnie in it by saying what a good job she did cleaning in her absence. Annie finds a number of rude postcards Len fetched Jack from Blackpool in his pocket and annoys him by saying Arthur Forsyth-Jones would have found them funny. Concepta has returned home but gives Lucille the cold shoulder. Annoyed that Harry has been drinking with Len, Concepta threatens to go to Ireland on her own. The menfolk try to decide where to go on their annual darts team outing. Elsie finds Len and tells him to go easy with Dennis as they were only together for one afternoon after they had bumped into one another. Len suggests they do get together but she points out that they have three impediments in their way: Nellie, Stanley and Dennis. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie (Uncredited) Guest cast *Children - Lee Barnett, Philip Emerson, David Hawse, Doreen Jones, Denise Williams Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Red Rec Notes *The scene between Harry and Concepta Hewitt on the Red Rec echoes that in Episode 130 (12th March 1962). Like on that occasion, it was OB recorded however a different park was used to represent the Red Rec this time around. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Doreen Lostock (Angela Crow) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len returns from holiday and has a cool reception *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,847,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes